This patent application claims the benefit of the earlier filed European Patent application serial number 07290304.0 filed on Mar. 9, 2007 under 37 CFR 1.55(a).
It is often desired to provide liquid domestic compositions that are partially or totally opaque. Domestic compositions include, for example, laundry compositions and personal care compositions. In the past, latex polymers have been added to liquid domestic compositions in order to increase the opacity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,892 discloses adding, to various domestic compositions, a copolymer latex containing as polymerized units a major portion of styrene and/or methylated styrene and a minor proportion of the reaction product of polyalkylene glycol and maleic anhydride. It has been observed that, when previously known polymer latices are added to some liquid domestic compositions in order to provide opacity, the resulting compositions lack stability. It is desired to provide liquid domestic compositions that are stable and that contain at least one polymer latex that provides complete or partial opacity.